candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Surprise
- | characters = Tiffi, Mr. Toffee, Robot, Denize, Misty, Benny, Bubblegum Troll, Allen, Genie Jellybeanie, Olivia, Witch, Mummy, Giggles, and Tiki | champion = Party Queen | new = in in | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | previous = Caramel Cove | previous2 = Caramel-Cove.png | next = Crunchy Castle | next2 = Crunchy-Castle.png }} Story Before episode: Tiffi enters the scene but is totally confused, as no one is around! After episode: All the characters previously introduced except for Mr. Yeti appear by jumping out. At first, Tiffi is startled, but then she's extremely happy as everyone has come to celebrate her good deeds! Suddenly, Bubblegum Troll popped out of the cake and Olivia yells, "GET HIIIIIIIIIMM!". New things *Technically, no new features are added, but this episode is the first where colour bombs and +5 candies in timed levels have been encased in marmalade. Soon more items can be encased in marmalade in later episodes. Levels Sweet Surprise is a somewhat hard episode. It has five somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , and and a very hard level: . Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Caramel Cove. Gallery Story= A cake in the middle of where.png|A cake in the middle of nowhere? Hoho, anyone here.png|Hoho, anyone here? Btontop.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 201 Reality.png|Level 201 - |link=Level 201 Level 202 Reality.png|Level 202 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 202 Level 202 Reality after.png|Level 202 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 202 Level 203 Reality.png|Level 203 - |link=Level 203 Level 204 Reality.png|Level 204 - |link=Level 204 Level 205 Reality.png|Level 205 - |link=Level 205 Level 206 Reality.png|Level 206 - |link=Level 206 Level 207 Reality before.png|Level 207 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 207 Level 207 Reality after.png|Level 207 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 207 Level 208 Reality.png|Level 208 - |link=Level 208 Level 209 Reality.png|Level 209 - |link=Level 209 Level 210 Reality.png|Level 210 - |link=Level 210 Level 211 Reality.png|Level 211 - |link=Level 211 Level 212 Reality.png|Level 212 - |link=Level 212 Level 213 Reality.png|Level 213 - |link=Level 213 Level 214 Reality.png|Level 214 - |link=Level 214 Level 215 Reality.png|Level 215 - |link=Level 215 |-| Champion title= Party Queen.png|Champion title|link=Party Queen |-| Icon= Sweetsurprise.png|Episode icon Trivia *Mr. Yeti, from Chocolate Mountains, is actually the only character not present after surprising Tiffi. *This is the last episode to feature two timed levels until Toffee Tower. *This entire episode is dedicated to level 200. The ironic thing is that Level 200 is actually in episode 14, Caramel Cove, the episode prior to this. *This is the first 15-level episode that starts with a hard level, level 201. *Despite the Bubblegum Troll being an antagonist, he shows up to join the surprise. *This episode is the only episode which the first level (level 201) is the hardest. *Interestingly, there are not any consecutive levels of the same type in this episode. The second one is Soda Swamp (Episode 29), but Level 410 and Level 411 are both jelly levels. *The episode background for the mobile devices does not show the other characters. Instead, the number '200' appears on top of the cake. Maybe it's considered for 200 levels in the game. **It is the first episode since Peppermint Palace to have a major change in background when the characters are added for mobile devices. *On web version, this episode's silhouette is green, while on mobile, the silhouette is blue. *Despite colour bombs in marmalade technically not being a new feature they appear in nearly every level of the episode, including the first and last levels of the episode, much like "official" new features in their debut episodes. *The release date of this episode coincide with "International Day of the Girl Child". *This episode breaks the trend of episode openers being candy order levels, as 201 is a jelly level. Category:World Three Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Somewhat hard episodes